bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sōsuke Aizen (Reigai)
This Reigai (霊骸, Spirit Body) is modeled after the former Captain of the Fifth Division, Sōsuke Aizen. It is shown that Muramasa used the model of Aizen in his second Hōgyoku-influenced transformation, as opposed to the latter's Shinigami form. Character Overview Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Even by captain-level standards, Reigai-Aizen has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. It has been commented that Reigai-Aizen's very presence is monstrously overwhelming. A hint to his actual level of spirit power is given when he turns Wonderweiss Margera into an Arrancar; before activating the Hōgyoku, and states that despite its half-awakened state, it can be fully activated when temporarily fusing with someone with twice as much spiritual power (referring to himself) as an average captain-level Shinigami. The force of Reigai-Aizen's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, bring fellow Captain-level Reigai to their knees. He has commented that it takes a lot for him not to "crush an ant" (referring to Renji) in his path. He also claims that he is more powerful than all of the Espada. Reigai-Aizen's already enormous spiritual energy is further enhanced, evident by the fact that by just being near a human soul, he causes it to collapse and fade away. By his own claim, if Don Kanonji had come into contact with Aizen, the former would cease to exist. High Intellect: Arguably the most fearsome trait of Reigai-Aizen is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Soul Society, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as knowing of the existence of the ōken, as well as the obscure method in which to make one. He has also created several hollows and Arrancar while being able to avoid arousing any suspicion from most of his fellow Shinigami, most likely due to his Zanpakutō's illusionary abilities. He also, for over 110 years, had been engaging in experiments that involved unique and highly dangerous manipulations of spirit energy and spirit particles. His most startling experiment involves the Hollowfication of Shinigami, something unseen before and still unknown to have ever taken place again. He has an innate knowledge of the Hōgyoku, rivalling that of its creator, Kisuke Urahara, even the extent required for him to destroy it. He is able to figure out Shinji Hirako's shikai ability's true nature and then deduce that it produces an optical illusion, allowing him to counter its effect. He effectively deduces the true power of the Hōgyoku via trial and error of situations that revolve around it Master Manipulator: He has shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning man since his public betrayal of the Soul Society. The most noticeable trait is his ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners. For years, he was effectively able to convince everyone around him that he was a kind-hearted man with the best intentions for the Soul Society, while performing horrific actions. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is also a powerful strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned-out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted. His most well known plan spans over 110 years, a great accomplishment given that it required moving people around like pieces on a chessboard, as well as making sure they played the role he had planned out for them. He is masterful when it comes to "plans within plans," such as kidnapping Orihime, allowing him to use her abilities to extend the shelf life of the Hōgyoku, and to trap the Ryoka and 4 Captains after the departure of Gin, Tōsen and himself in Hueco Mundo, making it easier for him to accomplish the ends of his first plan, to create the ōken and gain access to the Royal Dimension. Master Tactician: He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory; this includes modifying an Arrancar for the sole purpose of defeating Yamamoto, a Shinigami whose abilities surpass his own. Though it can be said that the majority of his tactics rely heavily on his Zanpakutō's special ability, there are few better tactics than manipulating all the senses of your opponents, making it easier for one to attack. Despite viewing his power as worlds beyond others, he is also shown to be highly cautious in battle, placing special protections on himself so as to leave no blind-spots. Kidō Master: Reigai-Aizen has a great mastery at using Kidō spells. He is skilled enough to use Kidō without the use of their incantation; he used the Black Coffin (ranked 90) spell, and even though he did not control it entirely (utilizing only a third of the spell's original strength), it was sufficient enough to disable fellow Captain Sajin Komamura He has even used the Splitting Void (ranked 81) spell to block another Kidō attack by Tessai Tsukabishi, who was Captain of the Kidō Corps and reasonably the most proficient Kidō master in the Soul Society at the time, while Aizen himself was only a lieutenant. He is also shown able to produce powerful continuous spells to act as extra protection to his being while in battle. Immense Strength: He is powerful enough to stop Ichigo's Bankai with just one index finger (albeit Ichigo was already battle-worn from fighting Byakuya Kuchiki) and almost cut him in half with a single swing of a sword. He also stopped Renji's Shikai with his bare hand and broke it with one swing, injuring Renji in the process. He was even able to stop Komamura's giant blade with his bare hand, proving his strength was more than enough to combat someone of his same level. Reigai-Aizen's already considerable strength is further enhanced by the Hogyoku's evolution of his body. He is able to easily strike through a target's flesh with a single nonchalant sweep of his bare hands. Reigai-Aizen was strong enough to cause a shockwave after being knocked down by Yoruichi. This shockwave was fast enough and strong enough to catch even Yoruichi off guard and subsequently destroy the Anti-Hierro armor on her left leg. Immense Durability: Reigai-Aizen's durability is further enhanced due to the Hogyoku's evolution of his body. Because of this, he can withstand a level 91 destruction spell without suffering any damage. His durability is great enough to block Isshin's Zanpakutō with his foot and withstand a massive punch from an armored Yoruichi. He has shown to perform as if unharmed, even while taking a lot of damage. He takes on Isshin's point-blank Getsuga Tenshō attack, and seems unfazed by the attack, despite showing a bleeding gash on his forehead. He willingly lets the Kōtotsu collide with him, and he remains unharmed. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While the full extent of his prowess has yet to be known, he has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's Shikai with his own blade still sealed. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets, such as Renji's Shikai, Harribel's Hierro, and Komamuru's bankai. Flash Steps Master: He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Though it's questionable if he is as fast as Yoruichi Shihōin or Soifon, especially seeing as they both caught him before he was able to unsheathe his sword to engage in battle before his escape from the Soul Society. Reigai-Aizen's newfound power enhances his speed to the point that even captain-level opponents cannot register his movements. His speed is so great that he is able to catch the likes of Yoruichi Shihōin off guard. He can seemingly incapacitate three captain-level opponents instantaneously. Protective Regeneration: By embedding the Hōgyoku into his chest, it has been demonstrated to actively protect Reigai-Aizen by healing his injuries almost instantly. Reigai-Aizen was able to take a point-blank level 96 destruction spell and escape only suffering slight burns. Immediately following that, he took a point-blank mask-enhanced black Getsuga Tenshō and survived the attack. He can come out unfazed after being hurled into several buildings. Zanpakutō Kyōka Suigetsu (鏡花水月, Mirror Flower, Water Moon); In it's sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the crossguard, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle. *'Shikai:' The release command is "Shatter" (砕けろ, kudakero) and is used to both activate and deactivate it. The name Kyōka Suigetsu hints at its illusionary properties; the moon reflected in water and a flower in a mirror are things that can be seen but not held. It is a Chinese saying for seeing and desiring something that is a dream that cannot be easily grasped in hand, teaching people about temptations. :Shikai Special Ability: Kyōka Suigetsu's Shikai ability is Kanzen Saimin (完全催眠, Complete Hypnosis). It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of the enemy. The initiation condition for the hypnosis is to show the enemy the release of Kyōka Suigetsu. After seeing it just once, that person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. After that, every time it is released, that person will become Reigai-Aizen's unwilling slave. Since the spell works when you see the ritual, those who can not see are consequently immune to the hypnosis. When he turns off the hypnosis by force of will, the image shown melts away/shatters. Kyōka Suigetsu's Complete Hypnosis is absolutely flawless; even if the target is aware that they are under the hypnosis, they cannot resist its influence. Kyōka Suigetsu's hypnotic abilities make it a highly useful tool in combat, as Reigai-Aizen can quickly create simple or complex illusions to deceive opponents. By creating a decoy of himself, or other illusions to distract his opponents, Reigai-Aizen can hide his own movements and attack with impunity; his opponent, meanwhile, will remain focused on the illusion until it's too late to react. :While the illusions Kyōka Suigetsu creates are quite powerful, those with considerable power and skill themselves may be able to note slight differences in the illusions compared to the real thing, even if they are not able to determine what, precisely, is different. Gin Ichimaru reveals that the sole way to escape Kyōka Suigetsu's ability is by touching the blade itself before complete hypnosis is activated. Seireitou Kawahiru discovered a small flaw in this power, revealing that if damage is self-inflicted on the target of this ability, that person will have a window of a few seconds to attack before the hypnosis takes over again. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Reigai